


Destiny (English Translation)

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: The first time Levi saw Armin, his knees went weak and he just wanted to meet that blonde again so badly.The next time, well, it didn't go as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Note:

"..." - Normal talk

_'...' - Thought_

_**"..." - People speak in French.** _

_********************** _

**PROLOGUE**

Levi stepped into the café, glancing his eyes through the room for searching until he heard someone called him.

"Hey, Levi. Here." Sitting there at the table next to the window was his close friend, Hange, was happily waving her hand at him. Levi walked toward her and couldn't help but roll his eyes when hearing her said.

"Bonjour Levi."

"Oh God, please. How many times have I told you not to talk to me with your broken French."

" ** _Come on. My French isn't that bad. Don't be so fastidious_**." Even though hearing Levi said that Hange still speaking in French made Levi feel uneasy and confused at the same time.

"Just tell me what did you call me for? Don't tell me just for the coffee? And, stop speaking French."

" ** _But I have to so that he can't understand_**." Hange lowered her voice, smiling creepily.

"He?" Levi tilted his head and got an answer by the gesture from Hange, pointing her hand to the next table. He squinted to the direction of her pointing hand, and what he saw was a blonde boy who seemed like he was learning. Levi once again rolled his eyes.

" ** _So_**?" Since they were talking about the third person, Levi then also spoke in French like Hange. It's not nice when you talk about someone with their presence like that, anyways.

" ** _He looks so adorable. Isn't that enough_**?" Hange blinked her eyes.

Right at that moment, Levi had a desire to break Hange's neck. Levi didn't know that the blonde boy was cute or not since his face was covered by his hair. But if every time, there's someone cute and he's called, then he would have no rest. Before Levi was going to continue, there's something in his mind making him turn to see the blonde just as he tucked some strands of his hair behind his ear. Like Hange said before, the boy was really cute. Next, Levi heard Hange smiling slyly.

" ** _How is that? Cute, right? And, I know he is just right your type_**." Since Hange thought that no one could understand their talk, she spoke in normal volume freely.

" ** _My type_**?" Levi didn't know that he had the type.

" ** _I guess that you like someone who has blond hair (because you have a yellow-haired cat), looks cute and beautiful (like your cat) and, wearing glasses_**." Hange felt quite complacent when she could understand her friend intimately.

Levi didn't know whether it was a coincidence or intentional because right after Hange finished, he saw the boy suddenly taking off his glasses and put them neatly on the table. However, Levi just replied.

" ** _Wearing glasses? Oh please. Because of you, I don't have anything towards anyone with glasses, ok_**?" He smirked mockingly.

And then, again, when Levi finished, the blonde boy took his glasses on the table and put them on.

 _'Could it be his eyes were tired when he took off his glasses before?'_ Levi thought to himself.

" ** _Don't be so cold, Levi_**." Hange pretended like she was hurt by Levi's words.

" ** _And, how old is he again? He looks like, sixteen_**?" Even if the boy was his type, he looked too young. How could Levi hit on a child like that? It's illegal, mind you.

" ** _Oh, don't worry about that. I looked at his books' cover before and it tells me that he is a senior high school student. I guess he is going to college next year. And by that, he is eighteen already_**."

Once again, Levi squinted his eyes to the boy and saw him trying to cover his books. Levi convinced himself that was all coincidence. Then, he heard Hange said.

" ** _Well, if you don't want to get him. Then I will. He's my type_**." She teased. And her smile turned to a grin when she saw Levi narrowed his eyes. She knew that Levi "pick" the boy.

Hange glanced at the next table and she didn't understand why the boy was blushing hard over his face and even his ears. The café has an AC so it wasn't hot at all and yet the boy sweated furiously. She talked to Levi about that. And Levi thought to himself.

 _'Shit! Don't tell me that the boy could understand all the things we've said from the start. That couldn't be, right?'_ While Levi's still thinking, there was a noisy group of students came in and drew everyone's attention. They were too loud as if having some arguments, making Hange and Levi stop for a while to watch them. And turned out, nothing happened. Levi and Hange then returned to their talk. Levi couldn't help but glanced at the next table and saw no one there. Maybe the boy left when they didn't notice. Though he didn't show, on the inside, he was kind of disappointed; he hadn't got his number yet. Then, Hange realized that the boy had already gone, too. She sighed in despair.

...

Armin quickly went out the café with his face was still blushing crimson.

It was a beautiful day so Armin decided to come to his familiar café to learn and read. And he didn't know that there would be two people freely talking about him with his presence like that. Did they think that if they talked in French, he couldn't understand? If they didn't look like good people and lucky for them that they didn't say anything crosses the line, or else he would call the police to catch them all.

Armin thought, maybe he would stop going to that café for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to finish this fiction. And I would like to say again that English is not my first Language.

With all the efforts, Armin finally got a scholarship to the university that he always wished for - Maria University. His goal is to get all the full-ride scholarships during all his school years there.

All Armin had ever wanted is to learn more and more knowledge. As a consequence, those years before, he got no friends or any kind of relationship. However, as long as he got his books with him, then that would be enough.

What happened last time at the cafe, Armin sometimes thought about it. It's hard not to because that was the first time he's in a situation like that. And he wondered, what was their job anyway. He even thought that they were some kind of mafia or something like that because that man's face looked pretty scary. 

But in a million circumstances, he would never think that they were lecturers at his university, the Maria Uni! And even more, they both in the classes that he registered.

*

Armin's major was Marine Biology, but he still registered for some other classes like Science or French.

When he had the Science class, like any other classes, Armin came early and chose the front row where was the closest to the board and lecturers. When he took a quick look at his textbook, the door snapped open, and there was the voice that he felt like he had heard once before.

"Hi, class! I will be your teacher from now on in this Science class. My name is Hange Zoe. Let's be fun in my class, ok?"

And when Armin saw that grinning face, there was no doubt. She was one of two people at that cafe last time. At that moment, all Armin could think was, would it be okay if he ran out of the class. Of course, the answer was no. Armin then tried his best to hide his face behind his book as if he did that, then Hange couldn't see him.

However, it looked like he got no luck. Hange then spoke again.

"I want us to get to know each other so in our first class, each one of you will introduce yourself, ok? Let's get started with the front row." Then she quickly looked at the one with blonde hair, hiding their face behind their book. "You, the one over there with that book covering your face. Don't be shy. I won't eat you." And when that student stood up slowly, not even bother to raise their head, Hange already knew who they were. With that realized, her grin grew wider.

"Well. Tell me, what ~ is ~ your ~ name ~?" With that voice of hers, Armin knew, she knew.

"A-Armin Arlert..." He answered even he didn't want to.

"It's nice to see you  _ again _ , Armin." The word 'again' was spoken with a low volume that only Armin could hear. "Ok, then sit down, please. Next."

Armin felt desperate. Whether he wanted it or not, everything was set and he couldn't do anything but accepted. He put his chin on top of his hand and listened to the other students introducing themself. And even without looking, Armin still knew that Hange sometimes glanced at him. Among the students in this class, Armin recognized some familiar names, like Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. He noticed that they also had some same classes.

Armin hoped this class would end soon. He stared at the clock, watching time passed by painfully slow, like a century. Right after the bell rang, Armin quickly made a move. He swept all his stuff into his bag and ran out of the room like a storm in front of everybody's dazed eyes.

He was just too fast that Hange couldn't do anything. But it's okay. She had the time and he couldn't run away forever. She smiled at that thought and her smile was too scary that sent shiver down to others' spin. Later, she left hurriedly. She couldn't wait to see Levi's reaction when he knew the boy that he laid his eyes on in that cafe last time was a student in their uni.

*

"LEVI!"

The sound of the door opening and Hange's shout made Levi, who was sipping his tea, startled and almost choked. He narrowed his eyes, giving Hange, the one who was grinning like crazy, a death glare.

"Do you want me to sew your mouth or something?"

"You can do that after hearing me out." Hange didn't care, she spread a creepy smile on her face instead. "Do you know who I've just met?"

"Could you ask something more stupid?" He said annoyingly but then again, he still asked. "Who?"

And, once again, her answer made him almost spill his tea.

"You still remember the blonde at that cafe, right? He is a student in MY CLASS!"

"Cough..." Levi coughed while punching his chest, trying his best to calm down. And Hange, like ever she would be, still grinning like no end. She continued to talk, not bother that Levi would listen or not.

"Don't you think that I don't know you keep coming back to that cafe often and still, you couldn't see him again. But who would know that after those months, he suddenly appears right in front of me, in my class and he is one of my students! It must be destiny, don't you think?" She talked while tapping her index finger to her chin and her eyes never left Levi. With her last word, she narrowed the gap of their faces.

Levi annoyingly pushed her face away. He asked blatantly.

"You recognize him but what about him? And... How is he?"

"Of course he recognizes me. I didn't have a chance to talk to him since he ran out of class right after the bell rang. I wonder why." It seemed like Hange still didn't realize that their talk before, Armin could hear and understand all of them. And since he understood, it's not hard to see why he acted like that.

Nevertheless, Levi didn't feel any guilt. Not a little bit. He didn't say anything that crossed the line and didn't have any bad comments about Armin. The only thing that got on his nerves was, after all those times, Hange was the one who could see Armin first and not him. Not just that, he was one of her students what the fuck.

"Er Levi, it seems like it's time for you to go to your class." Hange reminded 'nicely'.

"Tch."

___________________________________

After that Science class, Armin just wanted to come back to his dorm and never came back. He didn't want to see Hange again. But he still had some more classes. And as we knew before, Armin is a good boy, so there's no way he would skip his class.

The class he had this time is French.

When he stepped into the class, Armin was going to sit in the front row like always. But with the latest event, he decided to sit at the center. That place wasn't too close to the teacher and wasn't far either.

"Does anyone sit here?" Armin raised his head and realized who was asking. That was the boy called Eren, also having some same class with him and behind Eren was the girl named Mikasa. You could say that they're always together.

"Ah, no, no one. You can have it." After he finished, Eren smiled and thanked him, and Mikasa just nodded slightly. They both sat at both of his sides, making Armin sit between them. That was making Armin feel a little bit confused. But it's okay. And then, he realized that this Eren guy was more friendly than he thought. Because of that, the three of them quickly became friends right before the class began.

Thanks to the comfort that Eren created, Armin could forget every happened before. Until, when the teacher came in.

" **_ Good afternoon, everybody. _ ** " The teacher spoke in French but his voice was so cold like had no emotion, making everyone in the room pay attention to him immediately. "I am Levi Ackerman, your teacher in this French class. And you must know that, don't even think about making any mess in my class, understand?"

Right when Levi stepped into the room, Armin mentally cursed for a thousand times and his face went pale. Then, he heard Eren snort.

"Messing with what? French?" Eren smiled and gently nudged his elbow to Armin's side. But then, he saw his face, he carefully asked "You look pale. What's wrong?"

Hearing Eren's question, Mikasa turned her head to Armin with concern in her eyes.

"N-Nothing..." Armin wanted to smile at Eren to prove that he was fine. However, there's another voice stopped him.

"Oi, you there. What do you think you are doing in my class?" Levi frowned at the trio and then rolled his eyes when he saw Eren and Mikasa.  _ 'Those troublesome brats. _ ' He thought to himself, then he realized they didn't sit next to each other but with one student with blonde hair between them. That blonde-hair brat was hiding their face behind their hands so Levi asked.

"Hey blondie, will you say something?" And when the certain blonde put their hands down, slowly stood up, Levi recognized him immediately. That made him freeze for a few seconds.

"I-I am sorry, sir. There will be no next time." He spoke in a soft voice.

"Huh? What did you say? Speak louder!" Though it felt like there were a thousand butterflies in his stomach, Levi showed no emotions on his face.

"I AM SORRY, SIR! THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!" Armin suddenly screamed made everyone surprise.

Levi didn't say anything, just staring at him for a moment before looking away. And so, the class moved on like normal... for the others. But not for Armin. He felt like he wasn't sitting on a chair but a fire.

Not only that class but also the other classes after, those were like his nightmare.

_______________________________

Armin isn't arrogant and because of that, he knows himself well. He knows that he isn't the best and isn't bad either. Especially not in French.

French is hard, even with those natives. Still, Armin was quite confident about his French. Not only him but also the others. Even his French teacher in high school always gave him all their compliments. And he couldn't believe that with Levi's class, he was always the one who was set an imposition most of the time! Whenever the class finished, he always must come over to Levi's office and... do the impot.

Armin didn't understand. With each error he made, even with the smallest one and easily gotten by everyone, he still had to do the impot.

He heard about the infamous French teacher of Maria uni before and he knew that the teacher was a difficult one. He prepared himself for that. But maybe he didn't prepare enough.

If only that, maybe he wasn't that malcontent. The point was, Armin was the only one who got that but not the others. What did he even do to deserve that?

It felt like he was Levi's target.

Could it be because of the previous event at the cafe? However, it looked like Levi didn't remember anything about that. So what was the problem then? "Perhaps he hates me?" Armin thought to himself and then told Eren and Mikasa about his thought. 

"How's even it possible?" Eren laughed, "It's hard to hate you, you know? Well, but I must say that maybe Levi has something about you. I've known him since I was a kid and I know that he's just an old midget. Still, I've never seen him like that before. Right, Mikasa?" Last word he said to Mikasa and got a nod from her.

Though Mikasa is Levi's niece, she hates him with all her guts. You could say that they didn't get along well.

"Don't worry Armin. I will retaliate upon him. For you." Armin just laughed when he heard Mikasa said that but he didn't really put it in his mind. He thought that maybe she just said that to comfort him.

Armin didn't know that that night, while everybody didn't notice, Mikasa just changed all the tea in her house into the coffee. That made Levi, the one obsessed with tea, couldn't do anything but got the coffee instead the next morning. That thing was fucking bitter yet he still couldn't stay awake with that shit.

As a consequence, he came to Maria uni with the most annoying face and nobody dared to approach him.

*

"I will reap that little shit's head off," Levi grunted while walking until he saw an unbelievable sight with his little tiny iris.

Right at the corner of the dorm quarter, was Armin was holding someone. That guy had double size him, blonde and looked kind of familiar.

Levi narrowed his eyes until he realized, was that... ERWIN ?!?

He couldn't believe what he was staring at.

Though he never admitted it, he actually liked Armin. Those punishments were just some causes that helped him to have some times with the certain blonde. He thought that if they had more time together, Armin would realize his good side and then he could... felt in love with him.

But in a million dreams, he would never imagine that right at that moment, in front of his eyes, was his crush and his best friend - the one he respected the most - hugging each other.

Levi couldn't do anything but standing there, watching them whispering and, Armin, Armin was smiling softly while Erwin rubbing his hair. Levi got so immersed in his thought that he didn't realize that they were gone. 

The more he thought about it, the more he got angry. Also, he didn't get his tea this morning and that made him can't think straight. He angrily walked to Erwin's office, bursting into it, and closed the door with a loud thud, making Erwin shudder. Not waiting for Erwin to question, Levi rudely grabbed his collar's shirt and growled.

"I've always known that you are an asshole but I didn't know that you were THAT much!" That sudden accusal made Erwin bewildered. He exclaimed.

"You called me an asshole just because I ate your ONE cookie?"

"Cookie? What cookie???" His answer was not something Levi expected and made him puzzled. But then, he said again. "You know what? Scew that fucking cookie. I didn't talk about that."

"Then what?" But not let Levi continue, the office's door opened with Hange's voice came through.

"Erwin, this cutie pie here wants to meet you-" Her smile froze when she saw what happened in the room and outside was Armin with his eyes widened. Then he quickly came inside, grab Levi's wrists and shouted.

"W-what are you doing to my uncle???"

Though he'd just met Erwin but then he suddenly needed to see him again. However, he couldn't remember where Erwin's office was. When he was wandering around, he saw Hange and she was kind enough to show him Erwin's office. At first, Armin was afraid of Hange, but after some classes, he was getting to know her and couldn't help but like her.

And when he came to Erwin's office, what he saw was Levi grasping his uncle's collar tightly.

Armin had not quite liked Levi before, and when he saw that, he felt like to explode. He continued.

"I don't care about you punish me all the time. I know that you hate me, but now, what are you going to do to my uncle?"

"I..." Armin once again cut Levi's words. His voice became louder.

"But I didn't know that you hate me so much that you even threaten my uncle just to get rid of me?" Armin choked with anger and a little bit of self-pity. That made Levi lose his head. He exclaimed.

"I did all of these because I like you."

I felt like the time had stopped. The room fell quiet. You can even hear the sound of a fallen needle.

Levi suddenly realized what he'd just said. He knew that there was no room for coming back. He pulled himself together instead, staring at Armin silently, waiting for his reaction.

A moment later, Armin became flushed. He just didn't know what to do.

"O-Oh?" And that was all he could say.

The others weren't any better. Erwin - the one who was still grasped by the collar - went numb. Hange goggled and gasped, speechless.

But all of those wasn't Levi's concern. He just wanted to know Armin's answer.

"I said I like you. And what about you?"

"I-I..." Armin took a deep breath. "I don't hate you. But I don't like you, either."

His answer was nothing out of his expectations. He let go of Erwin's collar, back to his normal self, approaching Armin and smirked.

"Well then, I think that I just make you like me,  _ mon cher _ ."

Levi's voice was too suggestive when he spoke French. Armin had to admit that he likes it when Levi speaks French. And this time, seemed like Levi successfully made Armin's face hot like was on fire.

Levi just left right after he said that.

Much to Armin's dismay, he didn't know what he could do when he faced Levi after this day.

When everyone left, Erwin still deep in his thoughts, that if Levi and Armin became a couple, then whether he should call Armin his buddy or call Levi his nephew?


End file.
